


What to get someone for Christmas during the zombie apocalypse?

by CorinaLannister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Beth wants a hot chocolate and what Beth wants she gets. Daryl has one hell of a mission ahead of him to achieve this. Where is he going to find that in the apocalypse? Let alone the mini marshmallows which she had also requested to go alongside said hot chocolate.This is set when Daryl and Beth were separated from everyone else. But instead of finding everyone again, they only have each other.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	What to get someone for Christmas during the zombie apocalypse?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



“Wanna play another game?” Beth asked him out of nowhere, from her position on the only relatively clean seat in the cabin they were in. By a stroke of luck they had found the place set back from the road when they most needed it. To Beth it was God’s gift to them to live through the hardships of winter. For Daryl it was just another place to hole up in. Another one in the long line of places they had survived in. 

After their attempt at passing the time by playing a game previously Daryl was loath to submit himself to that again. Yet he too was growing weary of the silence. It was only them there, and it had been for a long time.

“What’cha cooking up this time? Another way to show that ye’ smarter than me? We both know that ye' are, there's no need for further proof.” 

“That’s not what that was an’ you know it! I’m only trying to make the best of our situation.” 

“Wha’ is it that ye’ want, Beth?” 

Beth says after a pause, “Something more than just surviving. I wanna’ live. I want something more than squirrels. Don’t get me wrong. I appreciate you finding them, but there’s only so many times you can eat the same food ya’ know.” Beth seemed to be left in thought, a small smile appearing on her face, “What I wouldn’t give to have a hot chocolate. With those mini marshmallows that you can get. Especially because it’s winter, and I know Christmas should be sometime round about now. ” 

Daryl scoffed, “Girlie, the day we have those things is the day hell freezes over. I wouldn’t get’cha hopes up.” Although, at the same time he was already calculating where the best place to find what was needed to make a hot chocolate. In only a few moments he had compiled a list of about three places that might’ve had the makings for hot chocolate before, which were less than a days walk away. The mini marshmallows however gave him pause. That would be much harder. 

“What about that game then instead, Daryl?” Beth pleads, perking up a little. 

Who was he to deny her anything? Even though the last time had ended with Beth putting lipstick on him, his forfeit, he would do anything to make her keep the smile on her face. 

“Fine. But, I’m not having anything put upon my person this time. I get to choose what the forfeit is,” Daryl said, looking at Beth pointedly, before joining her on the slightly yellowed mattress. 

“Deal.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl knew not what he had been thinking when he set out on the endeavour to get some hot chocolate. Trying to explain why he was gone for so long, and hitting some of the same places they had already been looking for essentials, it was a literal nightmare. The first three places he had immediately thought of were all duds. The first two logical choices of the supermarket and gas station had no hot chocolate in sight. Nada. There were more than a few geeks which he had to dispose of, though he had no hardship in doing that. His crossbow and knife were silent, as was he. The third place, he almost prayed to the heavens when he saw the hot chocolate container. Yet, it yielded nothing as it had been ripped open, and all the contents were long gone. He had to go further afield, sometimes even spending nights away from Beth in search of the hot chocolate despite there being closer places they had yet to loot. It was on those nights that he lamented the loss of lying next to her, being able to see her, and interacting with her. Lying to Beth was something that didn’t come naturally to him. He felt awful just thinking about it. Daryl hoped it would be worth it in the end when he unveiled the surprise that he had in store for her. For he had found the holy grail of hot chocolates. In no less than the eleventh place he looked at, a random house which he stayed the night in. He could have picked any house on that road, but he had picked that one. 

Since, neither of them knew when it would be Christmas day. Daryl thought that he would give Beth her surprise the day he found it.  
____________________________________________________

When Daryl entered the cabin in the woods that they had made their home, Beth was just sitting up, looking like she had been startled out of her sleep. 

“Didn’t mean to wake ya, Beth.” 

“You’re okay,” Beth said, looking him up and down for any sign that he was hurt. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Why are you holding your hand behind your back? Show it to me,” Beth’s voice became increasingly panicked when he wouldn’t reveal his arm. “Yer’ not bit are ya?” Beth asks her voice cracking. 

“Na, Beth,” Daryl said as he quickly revealed his arm and its quarry. One regular sized tin of unopened hot chocolate. “Sorry to-”

“Oh My God! Is that real?” Beth screeched, quickly making her way to him. Snatching it from his hands. She opened it as soon as she could and greedily inhaled the scent. 

“I take it you like it,” Daryl was still standing close to Beth, and his eyes shut in anticipation of having a hot chocolate. 

“I do,” Beth said, throwing her arms around him, plastering herself to him in everyway. “This is what has had you all out of sorts for the past few weeks.” 

“Merry Christmas, Beth,” Daryl spoke into her hair, before planting the softest of kisses upon her head. 

“Thank you for remembering what I said. Happy Christmas to you as well,” Beth said to him, failing to hide the smile and joy in her voice. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were soon sitting on their bed drinking hot chocolate which they had warmed over the fireplace. They only had one stainless steel mug so were taking it in turns to have sips. Daryl taking the smallest of sips he could just so that he could see the enjoyment on her face more times. Beth on the other hand was taking quite large gulps, savouring the liquid before it trickled down her throat. Nothing was said about the missing marshmallows. The hot chocolate and their company was enough for each other.


End file.
